To Be With You
by Tink2
Summary: Paul has been taking Stephanie for granted, so she leaves him, but what happens when he tries to get her back? Chapter 6 is FINALLY up!
1. The Worst Valentine's Day

Author's Notes- Well, on the request of Cassandra (who reviewed my other fic, A Second Chance) here is a Paul and Stephanie fic. This is my first try at a fic with these two as the central characters so please tell me what you think. And yes.I know I make Paul out to be an ass in this chapter, but I will make up for it. I hope you all enjoy it.  
  
To Be With You  
  
The Worst Valentine's Day  
  
Stephanie sighed as she walked around the backstage area of the arena. She passed the women's locker room where she heard the excited squeals from her fellow divas. Today was Valentine's Day, and as much as Stephanie tried to convince herself that it was a pointless card company holiday she still wished to get something from her long-time boyfriend Paul Levesque.  
  
She looked in to the locker room and saw Torrie showing of the exquisite gold chain that her boyfriend Billy had given her. Then there was Dawn who was giggling over the small pink bag of what Stephanie guessed to be lingerie that Lance surely had given her. Then Trish spoke up showing everyone the beautiful but odd painting and poem that Jeff Hardy had given to her. She was about to walk away and go to her office when she heard someone call her name.  
  
"Stephanie! Hey Steph, wait up!" She turned around to see Amy Dumas running up to her.  
  
"Hey Amy, how are you doing?" She smiled as she looked down at the small gift bag in her hand.  
  
"I'm great, actually in sort of a shock," Amy replied. "Look." She reached into the bag and pulled out a rather old looking box. She opened the box to reveal a beautiful gold necklace. On the necklace was a beautiful charm that had a heart and a signal rose winding around it.  
  
"Amy that's beautiful. Did Matt get that for you?" Stephanie found herself too in shock; Matt Hardy was publicly known for not being very sentimental or open with his feelings. He certainly never did anything for Valentine's Day.  
  
"Yeah he did. That's why I'm in shock; Matt Hardy actually got me something for Valentines Day." Amy was practically beaming. "He said this necklace once belonged to his mother, but he wanted me to have it."  
  
"Wow, that's amazing," said Steph. "Well if Matt remembered Valentine's Day then maybe there's hope for the rest of us."  
  
"So Paul hasn't gotten you anything yet?"  
  
"Nope not yet," she frowned, "but maybe he'll surprise me. Look I have to get down to my office. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Ok, have fun and keep the faith Steph," Amy said with a smile.  
  
"I'll try." She turned and started to walk back to her office. She closed her eyes once she got to the door and slowly opened it, praying for Paul to have done something romantic for her. She opened her eyes and looked around the room and saw nothing, absolutely nothing. *It figures, Paul doesn't have a romantic bone in his body* She sat down at her desk and got to work on her paperwork for the night.  
  
~*~  
  
~Later that evening~  
  
"Hey, I'm back," Stephanie called walking in to her hotel room. "Where were you after the show? I looked all over for you but you weren't there." Paul was sitting on the bed completely entranced by the television.  
  
"What did you say Steph?" Paul asked while not taking his eyes off the TV.  
  
"I asked where you were after the show. I couldn't find you, we were supposed to drive back together," she said kicking off her heels.  
  
"Oh, I got tired so I came back early," said Paul, still not taking his eyes off the TV. "I figured you would find a ride back."  
  
"Well, by time I figured out you'd left, no one was at the arena," she was starting to get mad at him. Some Valentine's Day this was turning out to be. "I had to get a cab to get back here."  
  
"Oh, see you found a ride." Paul looked away from the TV long enough to flash a smile at her and then turn back.  
  
"Well did you at least pick up dinner?"  
  
"No, I thought you would."  
  
"Paul, I had to ride home in a disgusting taxi cab," she started raising her voice, "I couldn't exactly tell him to pull over at Wendy's so I could get dinner."  
  
"Oh, well, the keys are over there on the desk." Paul pointed to the desk next to the window. "You can go run out to get me something to eat. I want a number 4 and 9 from Taco Bell and chicken salad from Wendy's."  
  
"Paul, I just got back from a long day of work, I would really appreciate it if you would go get the food, or at least go with me considering what day it is." Stephanie crossed her arms and stood in front of the TV.  
  
"Steph, I'm watching that! Come on move! What day is it anyways," he asked innocently.  
  
"Oh that is it! I am sick of this Paul. I work and I do everything and all you do is take me for granted," she pulled out a bag and started to throw her clothes into it. "I'm leaving. You know, it amazes me that every other guy in the WWE can seem to treat their girlfriends with respect and yet you can't seem to grasp that concept. I deserve so much better than this Paul. Goodbye." And she left the room slamming the door behind her.  
  
"Goodbye?" Paul said looking very confused. What just happened? 


	2. Friendly Disscussions

Author's Notes- And here is the long awaited chapter 2. Sorry it's taken so long to get out, I've had a slight case of writers block. Not to mention, that fanfiction.net wasn't letting me upload anything for about 4 or 5 days and that is about how long I've been sitting there with this chapter ready to put up.  
  
On to the thank yous..  
  
Exist2Inspire - I'm glad you like this and I put the Jeff and Trish bit in just for you! I can't wait to hear what you think Trish!  
  
Cassandra- I'm glad you like this.I didn't just start it because you asked, but because once I saw Paul/Steph I had a cute idea! Sorry it took so long to update, I'm gonna try to get updates up sooner.  
  
Stephanie- I'm glad you like this! I'm so happy to have hooked a few people with just the first chapter! Hope you enjoy what's to come  
  
Pauls-Princess-Sydney- I'm glad you like it and I'm actually heading over to read your fic as soon as I upload this! I hope you enjoy this chapter.  
  
And for everyone else out there, please review. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to update this sooner. Anyways, if anyone here loves the WWE and wants to check out a cool WWE RPG go to . It's really cool and tons of fun! We could always use more players!  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the WWE, their superstars, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, or anyone else in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Friendly Discussions  
  
Stephanie woke up the next morning and looked around the room.  
  
"Paul," she called. She briefly wondered where Paul was before she remembered what had happened just last night. She had left him. He had taken her for granted for the last time and she had left him. A small smile touched her lips as she thought of what she had done. Sure it was awful that such a long relationship had ended, but now she could get out there and find out who she was again. She could date again. Yes, she thought, this is all for the best.  
  
~*~  
  
Shawn looked across the table at his obviously upset friend.  
  
"So tell me exactly what happened," he said while sipping his coffee.  
  
"She said she was sick of me taking her for granted and that she was leaving me." He spoke numbly. "Then she took her things and left. She left me Chris! She's gone! What have I done?"  
  
"Well, I know this is going to sound cruel, but you screwed up royally," he said with a slight grin. In all honesty, Shawn had been surprised that Stephanie had stayed with Paul as long as she had.  
  
"Thanks for the sympathy man."  
  
"I've never been the sympathetic friend," he joked, "that's Kevin."  
  
"I knew I should have called him instead." Paul took a long sip of his beer.  
  
"But yet you called me," said Shawn. Paul might be one of his best friends, but he couldn't help picking on him right now.  
  
"How am I going to get her back Shawn?" Paul asked looking like a lost child.  
  
"I don't know Paul, I really don't know." Shawn looked at his sad friend wishing there was someway to make this all better.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you actually left him," Amy said astonished, "I don't believe you actually did it!"  
  
"But you couldn't have waited one more week," Trish giggled, "now I owe Christian twenty bucks!"  
  
"You bet on my relationship!" Stephanie said in shock. Trish just lowered her head to look at the floor. "I can't believe you did that."  
  
"You wouldn't believe how many people were in on the bet Steph," Amy joked.  
  
"You too?" She almost didn't want to know the answer to that.  
  
"I most certainly did not! Betting on someone's relationship is wrong and I would never do it," Amy said with a smile. Stephanie smiled at her two friends. Considering she had just ended a year-long relationship with the man she had thought she was going to be with forever, Stephanie was extremely happy.  
  
"Well I'm glad everyone else knew my relationship was doomed to end and forgot to tell me," Stephanie said beginning to sound bitter. "Why didn't anyone tell me Paul was such an ass?"  
  
"Because he made you happy," Trish suggested.  
  
"And the rest of us knew that if you were with him for so long he couldn't be that bad." Amy finished.  
  
"Well, it's over now," Stephanie said with a smile.  
  
"Which means, we have to set you up again!" Trish cheered. Amy and Stephanie just laughed and shook their heads at their very blonde friend.  
  
~*~  
  
"Well," said Shawn sipping from his coffee, "do you want my personal advice?"  
  
"That would be why I called you here," Paul quipped obviously getting aggravated.  
  
"Show her you appreciate her." Paul just stared at Shawn in confusion. Shawn shook his head as he put his mug down. "She thinks you take her for granted, show her you don't. Make her see how much you love and need her." Paul looked down to his bottle.  
  
"Exactly how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
"I can't tell you how to do this Paul, you've got to do this one on your own," said Shawn. He hated not being able to help his best friend more.  
  
"I guess I am." Paul took another long swig of his beer again as he contemplated on how to show Steph how much he needed her. 


	3. Getting Back On The Horse

Author's Notes- And here is the long awaited chapter 3. Sorry it's taken so long to get out, I've had a slight case of writers block not to mention I got a new job and that's been monopolizing my time. Sorry this has taken so long, I will be updating this much much sooner from now on!  
  
On to the thank yous..  
  
EternalSaliorSerenity- Well, you'll see what Paul's gonna do soon. I have some funny stuff in mind.  
  
PaulsPrincessSydney- Thank you for reviewing! I appreciate it and I'll be getting more of this out now. I promise  
  
Cassandra- I'm glad you like this and I'm going to be updating this much much more. Thanks for the idea for this fic.  
  
Qwerty- Thanks for bringing that to my attention. I switched who Paul was talking to at the end of the end of the chapter so I had to change it and I guess I missed one. Whoops. Thanks and I'm glad you like it!  
  
Xtreme-Jewell- I'm glad you like this (and my other fics) and trust me, he's gonna go way over the top!  
  
And for everyone else out there, please review. The more reviews I get, the more inspired I get to update this sooner. Also, should fanfiction.net go down, or if you just want to read some more fics by me and my friends, go to . It's my new fan fiction site and will generally get my fics before ff.net does. Check it out and tell me what you think.  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the WWE, their superstars, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, or anyone else in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Getting Back On The Horse  
  
"So what are you going to do now that you are a free woman?" Trish asked as she took another sip of her wine. In celebration of Stephanie and Paul's break up, Trish and Amy had crashed Stephanie's room and were having fun drinking wine and just chatting like they hadn't done in so long.  
  
"I haven't thought of that actually," she said with a smile. "I have no idea what I'm going to do now that I'm single again. It's been so long, and it's still so new."  
  
"I understand Steph," Amy said putting a supportive hand on her shoulder. Trish just laughed.  
  
"Come on girl," she cheered, "get back on the horse! Start dating again. I'm sure there are tons of guys out there willing to go out with the GM of Smackdown." Amy rolled her eyes as Stephanie considered what Trish had said.  
  
"Well," she started, "I'm not so sure. I mean we just broke up. Part of me doesn't think it's right to start dating so soon."  
  
"What are you thinking?" Trish said as the other two women rolled their eyes. "The first date is always the hardest after a break up so why not get it out of the way? Come on, your Stephanie McMahon, are you going to let a man keep you from enjoying your life?"  
  
"Trish that's not the." Amy started before Stephanie cut her off.  
  
"No Amy, she's right." Stephanie looked around the room in determination. "I need to get back on that horse! Start dating again! Get my life back! Just who would want to go out with me?" Stephanie looked down as Amy hugged her and Trish's eyes lit up.  
  
"Leave that to me!" Trish squealed. Both women just looked at her in shock. "What? I just so happen to have the perfect guy for you! I'll set it all up. Don't you worry about a thing Stephanie!"  
  
"What have I gotten myself into?" Stephanie asked looking at Amy who just shrugged.  
  
~*~  
  
Paul paced back and forth down the hallway holding a bouquet of flowers mumbling to himself.  
  
"Stephanie I'm sorry." He said with a smile holding up the flowers then shaking his head. "Stephanie I love you and I'm sorry." Once again he held out the flowers and smiled before frowning once again shaking his head and the flowers causing petals to fall on the floor. "Stephanie please come back to me, I'm sorry, I love you, don't go." This time he was on his knees holding out the flowers in both hands trying begging. "No idiot, that won't work either. How the hell am I going to do this?"  
  
He straitened up once more holding out the flowers with a cheesy grin but quickly frowned and pulled the flowers down scattering more petals onto the hallway floor. Then he took a deep breath and walked over to a door and knocked. After a moment or two the door was opened and Stephanie McMahon was standing there in a tight black dress holding her purse.  
  
"Oh, Paul, it's you," she said looking slightly put out. Paul just stared at his ex-girlfriend for a moment before remembering what he was doing there and he presented the now shabby looking carnations to Stephanie.  
  
"Stephanie, I'm sorry, please come back to me." He stood there trying to smile while Stephanie just looked at him and then rolled her eyes.  
  
"A little too late don't you think Paul?" She said taking the flowers from his hand.  
  
"It's never too late for love Stephanie," Paul wasn't quiet sure where he had heard that before. Perhaps it was one of Shawn's old pick up lines. "Please, Steph I need you. Don't let it end like this."  
  
"It's too late Paul. Besides you still don't get it do you?" Paul just looked at Stephanie in shock. He thought the flowers would have done the trick. "Paul, you don't appreciate me! I don't know if you ever did. You don't even know me Paul!"  
  
"Yes I do, Stephanie," he said in defense, "I know you!"  
  
"No you don't, because if you did, you would know that I hate carnations!" She said throwing the flowers back at him. "Look, you need to leave, I'm expecting someone." Stephanie never got to finish her sentence because she was cut off by someone walking down the hall.  
  
"Stephanie? Wow, you look great." Stephanie looked around Paul to see Chris Irving standing behind him.  
  
"Chris? You're my date?" She said in shock.  
  
"Date? What the hell Stephanie?!" Paul said in rage.  
  
"Date you know, as in a man taking a woman out for a nice night alone." Chris said glaring at Paul.  
  
"You can't go out on a date," Paul yelled, "especially not with him!"  
  
"Yes I can, I broke up with you, remember?" Stephanie spat before brushing past Paul shutting the door. "Come on Chris, let's get out of here." Chris just smiled and offered his arm and they walked down the hall leaving a shocked Paul standing at her door. 


	4. Wonderful Night

Author's Notes - Guess who's back? Oh yeah! It's me and I've FINALLY updated this fic in what must seem like forever. Sorry for those of you who really like this fic and want me to update it more often, I've had some computer and creative issues as of late, but I'm starting to get back into the 'writing groove'. I'm actually starting to find my 'muses' for this fic again so expect more updates for this one in the future.   
  
Alright, here is the much awaited fourth chapter for To Be With You. I hope you all enjoy it. And please review, I'd really like to know what you think of what I'm doing with this fic. And, if more of you review, and I know you like it, I'll be even more inspired to write more!   
  
Also, if anyone has any ideas or challenges for fics, go ahead and send them to me, I'm looking for something new and different to write.   
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the WWE, their superstars, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, or anyone else in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
Wonderful Night  
  
"You know Steph, no matter how much you keep staring at that door he's not going to walk through it." Chris Irving said shocking Stephanie out of her daze.   
  
"Huh? Who?" She said smiling while looking back at Chris.   
  
"Paul," Chris shrugged, "you keep looking at the door, almost expecting to see him come in and beat me to a pulp." Stephanie sighed and looked down, this man knew her better than she thought.   
  
"I'm so sorry Chris. I must be a horrible date, it's just that..."  
  
"I understand, it's new and not matter how badly Paul treated you and despite the fact that you left him, you still have feelings for him." Chris smiled and took her hand from across the table, "And no Stephanie, you've been a wonderful date."   
  
"Really?" She asked smiling slightly.   
  
"Really."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I mean, did I really mean that little to her that she could go out on a date so soon?" Paul asked burying his face in his hands.   
  
"No," Shawn said, "that woman loved you to no end. But you messed that up and now she's trying to get on with her life."  
  
"Gee, thanks." Paul scoffed. "Is everything my fault?"  
  
"Yes."   
  
"I should have gone to Kevin."  
  
"And what good would that have done you?" Shawn laughed. "He would sympathise with you buy you a few drinks, and try to make you feel better about being the ass that you are. But none of that will erase the fact that Stephanie is out on a date with a new guy."   
  
"And Chris Irving no less!" Paul yelled in outrage. "Of all the guys in the company, why did she have to go out with him?"  
  
"Because he likes her." Shawn offered. "And he has waited for a long time for you two to break up and he sure as hell won't make the same mistakes that you did."  
  
"Not helping Shawn!" Paul sighed while hitting his head on the table.   
  
"Yes I am buddy." Shawn got up and tried to stop Paul from hitting his head again while attempting to contain his laughter. "I'm telling it to you like it is. And weather you like it or not, it is helping." Paul sat there with his head on the table silently for a few minutes thinking of everything his friend had said. Slowly he sat up with a sad look on his face.   
  
"What am I going to do?" He asked. "How am I supposed to show her I love her, I need her, if she won't hear me out?"   
  
"You make her listen," Shawn said seriously, "You do something that she can't possiblly ignore."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Thank you Chris." Stephanie said as the two reached her hotel room. "You've been really wonderful about everything, even if I wasn't that great of a date."  
  
"Stephanie, you were a wonderful date," Chris said flashing his killer smile, "and if you keep talking like that, I might reconsider asking you to go out on a second date."  
  
"You want to go out on a second date?" Stephanie asked shyly.   
  
"Yes, I do." Chris smiled as he watched Stephanie blush. "So would you like to go out again?" Chris looked at her hopefully.   
  
"I'd really like that." Chris' face lit up.   
  
"Great. Well, I'll talk to you tomorrow and we'll plan something." Chris leaned over and gave Stephanie a soft kiss on the cheek. "Sweet dreams Princess."  
  
"Good night Chris." Stephanie said not bothering to hide her huge smile. Chris gentlly kissed her hand and turned and walked down the hall to the elevator as Stephanie went into her room and picked up her cellphone.   
  
"Oh my gosh, Amy." She giggled into the phone. "I had the most amazing night."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Later that night Paul lie awake in the bed that he and Stephanie had shared just a few days earlier thinking of what his friend had said just a few hours earlier.   
  
"Something that she can't possibly ignore." He repeated to himself pondering what he could do when an idea came upon him. "That's it," he cheered, "she won't possibly be able to ignore that!" And with that he sat up and bolted over to the desk and began to write down his new plan to get Stephanie back. 


	5. Something She Couldn't Possibly Ignore

Author's Notes- Wow, of all the fics for me to update, I've picked the one I've seemed to have the most trouble writing. Funny, huh? Oh well, here's the new chapter for this fic, I hope you all enjoy it and I plan on getting another one out there soon. I think for the moment I might be recuperating from a sever case of writer's block so if you like any of my other fics, expect updates of them soon.  
  
Ok, I'd like to take a moment to thank Citcat, huntersgirl, LilStephy27, Exist2Inspire, Latisha C., and Ashley S for taking their time to review the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out there. Hope you all like what's to come.  
  
And for everyone else out there, please review. Also, should fanfiction.net go down, or if you just want to read some more fics by me and my friends, go to . It's my fan fiction site and will generally get my fics before ff.net does. I'm also taking new authors so if you'd like to let me host your fics on my site, that's great. Check it out and tell me what you think.  
  
~Tink~  
  
Disclaimer- I do not own the WWE, their superstars, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, or anyone else in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun.  
  
She Couldn't Possibly Ignore  
  
"So come on girl dish," Trish said giddily, "how was your date with Chris?"  
  
"Yeah, we want details girl!" Amy laughed.  
  
"Well," Stephanie started with a smile, "he showed up right on time and took me out to this really nice restaurant in the city. There was a little bit of dancing, and a lot of talking. He was the perfect gentleman and didn't even try to kiss me when he dropped me off at my door. He just kissed my hand and said he'd talk to me today about going out again. It would have been the prefect night if Paul hadn't..."  
  
"Paul?" Amy looked at Stephanie confused; she hadn't mentioned anything about Paul over the phone last night. "What does he have to do with your night with Chris?"  
  
"He showed up to my room right before Chris did. He had these pathetic looking carnations and tried to say he was sorry and he wanted me to come back to him. He even used one of Shawn's old pick up lines about 'it's never too late for love.' He was a little shocked when Chris showed up too. I just couldn't believe he thought all he had to do was give me some flowers, say a bad pick up line and I'd be jelly in his hands." Stephanie rolled her eyes at the thought of Paul.  
  
"What a jackass." Trish said shaking her head.  
  
"He still doesn't even understand why we broke up." Stephanie sighed as she turned the monitor on her desk on showing her what was happening in the ring during this house show. Paul's music hit as she frowned turning back to her friends.  
  
"So," Trish started with a girlish smile, "do you like Chris?" Stephanie just laughed as Amy rolled her eyes.  
  
"Hmm Trish, maybe we should pass him a note in math class and ask him if he likes her or likes-likes her too." Amy laughed at her friend as she reached for her purse.  
  
"As a matter of fact, I already did that." Trish pulled a piece of paper from her bag and handed it to Stephanie who was in shock.  
  
"Trish, I was joking, we don't even have a math class to pass a note in." Amy stared at Trish not quite knowing what to think; perhaps the Canadians were only the ones that were this weird.  
  
"I'll have you know," Trish said crossing her arms in front of her indignantly, "that I passed him that note during Vince's meeting earlier today."  
  
"As if I should have expected any less." Amy laughed while looking to Stephanie. "So, what does it say?"  
  
"Well, it says, 'Chris, do you like Stephanie? Check yes or no.'" Stephanie shook her head as she looked at the paper.  
  
"You have got to be kidding me." Amy took the small pink page from her and her jaw dropped as she read. "You actually wrote this?!"  
  
"Yes, I couldn't think of a better way of wording it," Trish giggled, "besides, there's more."  
  
"Oh right, after he checked yes you wrote, 'Do you like her or like-like her? Check appropriate box.'" Amy laughed as Stephanie buried her hands in her face shaking her head.  
  
"Once again, you find a better way at wording those kinds of things!"  
  
"Never leave the dirty work to a blond." Amy laughed. "But hey Steph, he checked that he like-likes you."  
  
"I saw that," Stephanie mumbled from inside her hands.  
  
"So, do you like-like him?" Amy asked laughing at how juvenile she thought she sounded.  
  
"You know," she said raising her head, "I think I do."  
  
"That's great!" Trish squealed. "Only one problem."  
  
"What's that," Amy asked looking confused.  
  
"Paul wants Steph in the ring right now." Trish pointed to the monitor where Paul was standing loudly asking for Stephanie to join him. Trish and Amy exchanged confused looks as Stephanie just rolled her eyes and left her office going towards the ring.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"We really need to sort this whole thing out, and I need to talk to you so please Stephanie, come out here and..." Paul was cut off by Stephanie's music as she slowly walked down the makeshift ramp for the night.  
  
"What do you want Paul?" Stephanie asked as the crowed roared in delight at the thought of a confrontation between these two.  
  
"To talk," Paul smiled sweetly as she glared at him.  
  
"Then we can do that backstage, there's no reason to do this out here in front of everyone else." Stephanie was starting to get annoyed.  
  
"But I had to do this out here, I had to tell you that," Paul took a deep breath and continued, "I love you. I do, I really mean it, I love you Steph. I need you and these last few days have been hell without you."  
  
"Paul, really let's discuss this backstage." Stephanie reached out and pulled on his arm to get him out of the ring but Paul grabbed her hand and pulled her back.  
  
"No, Stephanie, I want to tell you now, tell the world, that I love you. I need you. Please come back to me." Paul got on his knees and looked up at her with sad eyes as the crowd just went "Awwww."  
  
"Why did I leave you Paul?" Stephanie asked him as he looked at her confused, if he was going to try and trap her in front of all these people she could do the same to him. "If you expect me to believe you then why did I leave you in the first place?"  
  
"Because you don't think I care about you as much as you care for me, because I don't show you enough," Paul said standing up as Stephanie pulled her hand from his.  
  
"You don't get it!" Stephanie yelled. "That's part of it but a very small part. You need to see the big picture of why I left you or all of this means nothing to me."  
  
"But Stephanie," Paul yelled running after her as she got out of the ring.  
  
"Save it, take some time and think Paul," She started, "then talk to me." And with that Stephanie walked out of the ring and left Paul standing in the midst of a very confused crowd. His plan had obviously backfired. 


	6. Drunken Ramblings

_**Author's Notes-** And two updates in one night. Next thing you know I might actually finish one of my fics like I've been meaning to! Anyways, here is the next chapter to **To Be With You** and I hope you all like it!_

_Ok, I'd like to take a moment to thank **Citcat**, **huntersgirl**, **writergirl2003**, **ImpossiblePrincess9902**, and **Silenttearz03** for taking their time to review the last chapter. Sorry it took me so long to get this one out there. Hope you all like what's to come._

_And for everyone else out there, please review. Also, should go down, or if you just want to read some more fics by me and my friends, go to xtremeboss.tripod(dot com) (add the little http thingy to it since is stupid) It's my fan fiction site and will generally get my fics before does. I'm also taking new authors so if you'd like to let me host your fics on my site, that's great. Check it out and tell me what you think._

_Tink_

_**Disclaimer-** I do not own the WWE, their superstars, Stephanie McMahon, Paul Levesque, or anyone else in this fic. I have a mortal fear of lawyers so please don't sue me. This is just for fun._

**Drunken Ramblings**

"I can't believe you did that! And you actually thought it would work? This is priceless!" Kevin laughed loudly nearly falling off his bar stool.

"I'm glad you find my misfortune so damn funny Kev." Paul took a sip of his beer as Shawn just laughed at shook his head. "And you, I don't see why you're laughing; this is all your fault."

"All my fault," Shawn shook his head once more, "Paul my friend, do tell me how this is all my fault."

"You told me to do something she couldn't possibly ignore," he started.

"And she sure as hell wouldn't have been able to ignore you making an ass out of yourself in the ring like that!" Kevin added with a grin.

"I thought doing something to show her I love her would bring her back to me," Paul's head fell in his hands as he continued on trying to figure out where he went wrong, "and it didn't work. Why didn't it work?"

"Well what did you do to show her that you love her?" Shawn offered in his attempt to help his friend.

"Aside from make a complete ass out of yourself in the ring!" Kevin said laughing loudly once again.

"Aside from that," Paul said sending a glare Kevin's way, "I...I...well I'm not sure what I did but what I did had to show her,"

"Nothing, it showed her nothing." Shawn took a long sip of his beer as he shook his head at his friend. "It showed her you could easily make yourself look like a complete moron in numerous circumstances."

"You mean he's done more of these asinine stunts to get that girl back!" Kevin roared with laughter again.

"Maybe you should do what she said, take some time, and think."

"I don't need to think," Paul said slamming his fist on the bar, "I know what I want. I know what I need, it's Stephanie."

"Yes but does she need you?" Kevin asked in mock seriousness.

"You actually have a point there Kevin." Kevin beamed with pride. "Tell me Paul, do you think Stephanie needs you? I mean what do you do to enrich her life by being with her?"

"I do plenty." Paul huffed. "I...I...I..."

"By George, I think he's getting it!"

* * *

"I can't believe he did that out there tonight." Stephanie fumed as Chris sat down in a chair next to her. After her earlier encounter with Paul, Chris figured she could use a little cheering up so he took her to the local Friday's hoping to get the whole evening off her mind.

"I know, I would have come out there," Chris said with a smile passing her a very tall looking bay breeze, "but apparently I picked the wrong time in the evening to take a shower."

"Apparently," she smiled weakly as she took a sip of her drink. "I just can't believe he thought that his little stunt would actually work."

"Maybe Paul still doesn't realize what he did wrong." Chris offered. "The man is known for being unbelievably thick-headed.

"Tell me about it," she scoffed taking a long drink allowing the vodka to do it's work completely. "But you know what, I don't want to talk about Paul, I don't even want to think about Paul. All I want to do is have a nice, relaxing, Paul-free evening with you."

"Well I think I can help you there Miss McMahon." Chris said with a wink.

* * *

"She doesn't need me!" Paul moaned hitting his head on the table causing the six now empty beer mugs to nearly fall over. "She never needed me!"

"Ok buddy I think you're cut off." Shawn said attempting to pull his friend off the table signaling the waitress for their check.

"Oh come on Shawn, this is as much fun as he's been all week!" Kevin laughed slapping Paul on the back causing him to fall forward to the table once again. "I think it's kinda fun, let him drink her out of him."

"You and I both know that won't work Kev," Shawn said rolling his eyes at his large friends.

"It always works for me," he shrugged.

"That's different, it's not like you lost,"

"Stephanie, sweet Stephanie," Paul slurred interrupting Shawn. "You never needed someone like I needed Stephanie, but it doesn't matter that I need her. Because she doesn't need me! She doesn't even want me anymore! She wants that blonde haired rock boy Chris Irving."

"You're right Paul, why's he right Shawn. Why don't I need a woman like that?" Kevin looked to his sober friend for guidance.

"Because, you always look for the easy relationships, the ones that won't last more than a week. You stay clear away from anything that could remotely be serious." He explained.

"I'm incapable of loving a woman," Kevin said sounding oddly like Paul at that moment.

"Oh no," Shawn said lowering his head.

"I want to need a woman like he needs Steph!" Kevin bellowed out.

"Say it friend." Paul encouraged with a pat on his back.

"I want a woman like that! Only I want her to need and want me back!" This time Kevin's head hit the table followed quickly by Paul's who once again was moaning about his current situation with Stephanie leaving Shawn to wonder how he was going to get his two drunk friends out of the bar and back to the hotel.

* * *

"Let's dance Chris!" Stephanie sang stumbling through the hallways of the hotel.

"How about we get you into your room and then we dance ok?" Chris smiled as he wrapped an arm around her waist to steady her.

"Ok!" Stephanie squealed as they continued their trek for her room. After stopping at two wrong doors they finally found her room. Fumbling through her purse for her key card Stephanie eventually found it and after three tries they entered her room. "Let's dance."

"But we haven't any music," Chris said trying to object.

"We'll make our own then," Stephanie said starting to hum as she wrapped her arms around Chris' neck and attempted to dance which was easier said than done considering how drunk Stephanie was.

"Maybe we should get you to bed," Chris said as she nearly fell for the third time.

"But I'm not sleepy," she whined.

"Sure you are, now come on, lets get you into bed," Chris smiled as she offered no objection to his request and followed him to the bed that he helped her into after removing her shoes and stockings. He pulled back the sheets and helped Stephanie lay down before tucking her safely under the covers. He smiled when he noticed she had already closed her eyes.

Chris in a stealth-like manner around the room preparing the coffee pot for her in the morning and leaving a glass of water and some aspirin on the table next to her. He smiled at the angel who was now sleeping as he walked to the door and shut off the lights. But as he went for the door he heard Stephanie speak.

"I love you Paul."


	7. Swallowed Pride

_**Author's notes –** Wow…more than a year since I updated this fic. Sorry about that. I guess I just lost my muse for it, but it's back it seems so joy! I should have a few more chapters and then this one will be done, so bare with me folks!_

_I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this fic…however long ago it was. I thank you all and hope you'll continue to review! And to everyone else out there…please review, really, I do thrive on feedback!_

_**Disclaimer –** I own nothing that is recognized in this fic and it is in no way real. This is fiction (meaning not real) and was written for my own, odd pleasure. Please do not sue me, you really wouldn't get much._

**Swallowed Pride**

Chris paced in front of the locker room door he was about to knock on unable to believe what he was about to do. He had to be crazy for even considering this but Chris knew what had to be done, even if it killed him in the process. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door and then seriously thought about running away when the door opened only to be slammed shut again. Sighing loudly Chris knocked again.

"Come on Paul, I need to talk to you," Chris said through the door. After a moment it opened again.

"I seriously doubt there is anything you have to say that I would want to hear." Paul glared at the blonde man a moment before attempting to shut the door again only to be stopped by Chris' foot.

"That's where you're wrong, what I have to say is very important and you need to hear it."

"I'd move my foot if I were you," Paul grumbled before slamming the door on Chris' foot.

"Ow! Damn it Paul!" Chris jumped back in pain as Paul shut the door. Chris hopped back to the door and started to pound on it. "Paul just hear me out it's important! It's about Stephanie…" The door quickly opened again and Paul motioned for Chris to come in. Chris hopped into Paul's locker room and sat down on the plush couch and looked at his foot.

"What's this all about Irvine?" Paul demanded.

"You know I think you broke my foot. Do you have any ice in here?" Chris looked around the spacious room before lifting his leg at Paul. "Does this look swollen to you?"

"Damn it Chris you said you needed to tell me something important about Stephanie." Paul slapped Chris' foot down and couldn't help but smile as he winced in pain.

"Right to the point, okay, I'll tell you." Chris took a deep breath before continuing. "I have reason to believe that Stephanie is still very much in love with you."

"Really, and what makes you say that?" Paul said not believing the other man's story yet.

"Well she told me, kind of." Chris started. "See when I left her in bed last night…"

"You what? So help me Chris if you did anything to her I'll kill you." Paul looked as though he were about to choke the life out of Chris when he realized how badly he worded his statement.

"I didn't mean it like that man! It came out wrong! I wouldn't think of doing that with Stephanie…well, maybe under different circumstances I would but not now I swear!" Chris had his hands up in front of him in a defensive position as Paul seriously contemplated punching him.

"Okay, go on," Paul said lowering his fist. Chris sighed in relief and took a breath before restarting his story again.

"Last night Stephanie was a little upset with that little stunt you pulled in the ring and when we went out later she had a few drinks so I took her up to her room to make sure she'd be okay. When she was settled in bed I went to leave and she said 'I love you Paul.'" Chris looked at the taller man to see his reaction.

"Is that all?" Paul asked. "She said she loved me when she was drunk and half asleep."

"Paul, some people get more honest when they drink and she really didn't have _that_ much." Chris explained. "Besides, there are other ways I can tell she still loves you."

"Like what?"

"Like the fact that every time we go out she's constantly looking around, like she's expecting you to come out of nowhere and beat the hell out of me for even looking at her. She's always talking about you. She misses you."

"If she loves me and misses me then why won't she just come back to me?" Paul asked.

"It's not that easy," Chris sighed. "She thinks you still don't understand why she left in the first place. If she comes back to you, what will have changed?" Chris looked at Paul who was looking at him with a nearly clueless expression. "You still don't understand why she left do you?"

"I guess not really," Paul sighed, "I thought we were happy."

"Stephanie thinks you don't appreciate her and that you take her for granted. Do you even know what day it was that she left you?" Chris asked.

"It was a Monday about three weeks ago," Paul said as Chris pulled out his cell phone and went back through the calendar to the day Stephanie left Paul.

"What day is that?"

"February 14th."

"Does that day possibly mean anything special?" Chris said rolling his eyes. "Valentine's Day you idiot."

"Oh come on, that's just a stupid Hallmark holiday," Paul groaned.

"To you yes, to Stephanie it meant so much more."

"But that's just one day."

"One day yeah, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back." Chris explained.

"So what do I do? Show up on one of your dates and beat the hell out of you?" Paul suggested.

"No, I have a better idea," Chris said with a smile, "but you'd have to trust me."


End file.
